tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Eyes of Nirvana
The Mystic Eyes of Nirvana (涅槃の魔眼, Nehan no Magan), Are a powerful Hybrid Mystic Eyes with power comparable to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. They are often referred to as the Eyes of God himself. Asahiko describes them as the eyes that oversee everything in this world including life, death, and the fundamental truths that governs reality. Abilities Passive Traits *'Perception of Existence' These eyes' passive trait is the ability to percieve existence itself in almost any form, both unconscious and conscious. As a result the user is hyper-aware of reality. This trait allows the user to connect with the underlying and manifesting truths of the world around them. As a result the user gains a great amount of analytical prowess that can even discern and predict enemy movements in battle allowing evasive maneuverability and enhanced clarity of perception and even the ability to see and read psychic and magical energy and analyze their powers and properties, giving users vast amounts of power intuition. The user can see through most obstructions, see the Magical Circuits within the body, and see as well as locate Ley Lines and Vortices. And like the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception these eyes can see and percieve the Lines and Points of death itself but also have the ability to see and percieve the Veins and Sources of life as well. It's most feared ability though is it can read others' probable fates during battle. It can be argued that the death of existence is a concept of existence in itself. Existential Manipulation Perhaps these eyes' greatest ability is to visualize and alter existence itself in almost any form. This power in fact makes these eyes the only eyes that can possibly counter the Eyes of Death Perception's abilities. With this power a user can change the properties of existence using the death lines and points as well as life veins and sources on themselves, others, and their surroundings. As a result users can in theory undo and prevent the Effects of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception altogether. In addition to this It also allows the user to cast convincing and sometimes even mind altering illusions giving form to unconscious existence changing it into conscious existence by manipulating life veins around them. However, illusions aren't the end of it. Users whom are experienced with these eyes can restore existence itself by reversing and inverting the flow of the Lines and Points. Users can also use this power to transfer damage done to their bodies to the attacker by switching death lines and points as well as life veins and sources with the attacker. Like the eyes of death perception these eyes can kill as well with a touch of the points of death but they can also revive someone by using something called the Sources of life. When both are used in unison it can grant the user control over their own or other's existence as well as alter their surroundings. While the Eyes of Death Perception focus on the "Death of an Existence" the Eyes of Providence focus on the "Life and Death of an Existence" Veins The veins of life manifest in the physical world as glowing veins of vital life energy on the surface of all objects and living things even in the air, breathing existence into the universe. A user can manipulate the flow of this energy into anything or anyone to restore them. It is theorized that these are the unbreakable bonds of the universes existence. Veins appear as a mist flowing from the sources within it. Sources Sources are points where the veins flow from. They flow from the same area the points in death lines flow from, the primordial void where all is one and one is all, where nothing can be something and something can be nothing. Energy and matter can neither be created nor destroyed, only converted. Lines Lines appear as cracks on the surface of existence. They are barely visible during day, but they are glowing at night. These are the lines that users of the Eyes of Death Perception and the Eyes of Providence can trace or cut. They are theorized as the weak points in the universal bonds of existence. Points Points are where the lines flow from. It is these that users of the Eyes of Death Perception or Eyes of Providence use to cause death. Limitations Despite it's powers it has it's weaknesses. First of all the user is limited in that these eyes only discern things at and within the user's peripheral vision. That means in a blindspot it's more difficult to avoid magical attacks. Second is that there are some obstructions one cannot see through, such as those imbued with powers designed to counteract Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes. People whom can use Magecraft and Witchcraft can augment some spells to block penetrative vision. Thirdly it suffers the same weakness as the Eyes of Death Perception in terms of existence without actual form or other complex concepts of existence such as nirvana. Despite it being able to percieve all existence, this only applies to existence in some actual independent form. Fourthly it also suffers the same weaknesses as Death Perception in which beings it can effect. Some beings have control of absolute existence and some are outside the common realm of existence or occupy two different planes of existence at once. Bodhisattvas exist in both Nirvana and the common realm making them unaffected. Fifthly some applications have time limits or limits in terms of influence. The most one can influence their own existence is 10 seconds with a 20 second cool down the same goes for other people the user wishes to protect. The user has to come into direct physical contact with an object or living being to directly affect them with the eye's power. If the user wishes to protect a target the user is required to touch the person they wish to protect and embed the command on the target's magical energy by implanting a piece of the user's magical energy in it. The spell will activate whenever the user commands it. This is because without the magical command imbued in anothers' energy, the user would require to be continuously in physical contact with the subject. Despite this ability the embedded command can only be activated once. Sixth of all, the fate read by the user is not absolute. Due to the universe being both deterministic and probabilistic due to the many worlds theory, fates can change at any given time the right decisions are made. Additionally the user cannot read their own fate or the fate of someone immortal. Seventh of all, the user cannot create anything outside their realm of knowledge or skill. And to create anything at all they need to make physical contact with a source within a vein. While a user can control living beings aside restoring them or killing them, The only ways of doing this are either hypnosis via indirect contact or the use of protection, the aforementioned application that will allow them to completely negate the effects of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Indirect contact hypnosis works by touching a Source and manipulating a vein that attaches to the target in question a similar process to Ryougi Shiki's use of cutting the Lines of death within the air to sever an opponents limbs. And even if hypnosis is used, if the target realizes it is an illusion they can break free from it. In order to actually create something in independent form, one requires to touch a source, to simply concoct illusions as an extension of one's existence all they need to do is trace any vein they see. And lastly, if a user of Magic Resistance touches the wielder physically, these eyes can be forcibly shut off and/or temporarily sealed for the remainder of a battle. Acquisition The acquisition requirements for these eyes is in stark contrast to the Eyes of Death Perception. However, it's what makes the Eyes of providence so rare. One requires to have the blood of a divine being flowing through their lineage and would of had to go through an event of great distress such as being in a life threatening situation or seeing a loved one get life threateningly hurt or die. However this apparently isn't the only factors as Asahiko Minamoto is the only one in over 1200 years to have successfully awakened them after nearly being killed by a knife to the stomach from anti-imperial terrorists during the Imperial Family transition in Japan. The only other known wielders of these eyes were Emperor Saga from over 1200 years ago and Emperor Jimmu himself at over 2600 years ago. Asahiko is descended from both Emperor Jimmu and Emperor Saga. Asahiko describes them as a godly blessing bestowed upon those who've suffered and endured such a divine test. Despite this however, it is revealed that there is one other known wielder of these eyes that is unrelated to the Imperial Family. Jesus himself was a very famous user of these eyes being the Son of God himself. They were the source of his miracles and were awakened at a young age due to some unknown incident. They were described in the bible as eyes like flames of fire. Origins The Mystic Eyes of Providence are said to come from their progenitors seen in World-Creator Gods such as Izanagi and Izanami no Mikoto or the egyptian god Atum. However, they get their name from their actual originator, Elohim aka God Himself, the creator of the universe. Trivia *The Mystic Eyes of Providence are a hybrid between Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes just as the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Are. *These eyes are theorized to be a hybrid of Psychic Powers and Magecraft as well. *Despite overall appearing fiery in color, the noble color for the Mystic Eyes of Providence is actually Rainbow. *The inspirations for this concept comes from various philosophies about our existence and various esoteric and occult views of the universes inner workings. One of them being Schrödinger's cat or the Primordial Void known as Chaos.